Henry Polter und die heiligen drei Küchengeräte
by BellatrixHermioneLuna
Summary: Henry Polter, Hermaione Gringer und Roonil Waschlapp stehen vor der schwersten Aufgabe ihres Lebens. Sie müssen die Horkruxe von Lord Volldermord vernichten. Doch das ist nicht einfach, denn alle Deppeather wollen sie tot sehen. Mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das berühmte Trio aus einem Antihelden, einem Blödmann und einer schizophrenen Killerin besteht.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling schreibt die Bücher, Warner Bros dreht die Filme und ich stürze alles ins Chaos.

In einer kleinen Stadt war alles ganz friedlich. Nur in einem finsteren Wald regte sich etwas. Es war eine Rauchschwade, die sich in einen Mann verwandelte. Er trug schwarze Kleidung und bei seinen Haaren fragte man sich, ob er mal in den letzten zwanzig Jahren geduscht hatte.

Mit schnellen, ausgreifenden Schritten lief der Mann über einen Kiespfad auf ein riesiges, steinaltes und total aufgemotztes Haus zu. Eine richtige Villa. Sie sah so aus wie die von Doktor Frankenstein. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und es goss wie aus Kübeln.

Auf der Gasse hockte eine zerlumpte, nasse Gestalt und bettelte um Almosen. Der Mann sagte: "Ehy, du Penner, setzt dich mal in Bewegung! Ich muss hier vorbei!" Er fuchtelte mit den Armen und der Gestalt blieb nichts anderes übrig als auszuweichen.

Der Mann blieb vor dem mit Rosenranken verziertem, rostigem Tor stehen. Das Metall veränderte sich, die absurden Spiralen und Schnörkel lösten sich auf, und heraus wand sich ein furchterregendes Gesicht wie eine schlechte Halloweenmaske, das mit quäkender, quietschender Stimme fragte: "Passwort?" "Dieser Ort ist komplett bescheuert und voller Deppen", sagte der Mann und das Tor ging auf.

Der schwarzhaarige lief durch die Eingangshalle in den Salon. Dort brannte ein riesiges Kaminfeuer und um einen Tisch saßen lauter Menschen. Einige trugen silbrige Masken im Gesicht, sodass sie wie der Rapper Sido aussahen. "Servus!", riefen alle. Der Mann blinzelte verstört und fragte: "Ist was?" "Aaah, Snake", sagte eine kalte, aalglatte Stimme, "kommst du endlich auch? Ich fürchtete schon, wir müssten dir einen Navigator beim nächsten Treff mitgeben, damit du mal ankommst. Mach's dir bequem. Wir haben noch einen freien Stuhl."

Derjenige, der gesprochen hatte, hatte ein flaches, weißes Gesicht, starre, rote Augen und keine Nase mehr. Lord Volldermord hatte bei seiner Auferstehung den falschen Mann beauftragt. Pieter Petiecruw hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Zauber in die Hose gegangen war. Und zwar voll.

Servus Snake lief zu dem Stuhl, den er ihm zugewiesen hatte, und setzte sich hin. PUPS! machte es gleich darauf. Verwirrt verlagerte Snake das Gewicht. Da wieder: PUPS! PUPS! Empört fragte Snake: "Wer furzt hier die ganze Zeit rum?" Alle Deppeather erwiderten: "Das bist du. Du sitzt auf dem Stuhl mit dem Furzkissen." "Ach so", erwiderte Snake matt und verlagerte das Gewicht. PUPS! PUPS!

"Kannst du mal aufhören da rum zu juckeln?", fragte Volldermord, "Das ist ekelhaft. Wenn du dich selbst befriedigen willst, dann mach das gefälligst in deiner eigenen Wohnung." PUPS! PUPS! "Du lenkst mich vom Thema ab!", brüllte der Dunkle Lord mit zornsrotem Kopf.

"Thema?", fragte Snake verwirrt (PUPS!), "Was für ein Thema?" "Aaaahhhrrrggggg!", brüllte Volldermord und musste sich offenbar arg zusammenreißen. "Was versuchen wir seit gut sieben Jahren? Henry Polter umzubringen! Aber das kriegen wir ja nie hin. Weil ich von einem Haufen Deppen umgeben bin." Dass er selbst der größte Depp und Idiot unter der Sonne war, wollte er natürlich nicht zugeben. (Wie sonst sollte man auch erklären, dass seine Pläne immer nach hinten losgingen?)

Volldermord holte tief Luft und erklärte: "Passt auf. Da mir nix einfällt, was wir jetzt als nächstes machen, werden ihr jetzt eine Mindmap machen zum Thema ,Wie bringen wir Henry Polter um?'. Alle Ideen sind erlaubt. Für sehr schlechte und doofe Ideen gibt es den Todesfluch."

Alle kritzelten los und am Ende sammelte Volldermord die Zettel wieder ein. Als erstes strich er so ziemlich die Hälfte weg. "Okay", sagte der Dunkle Lord, "wie ich sehe, haben wir alle... Hey! Wer hat da meinen Namen hingeschrieben und aus den Os kleinen Herzchen gemacht?" Anklagend blickte er in die Runde.

Alle Deppeather zeigten auf eine Frau, die an der unteren Hälfte des Tisches saß. Sie hatte lange, gelockte, schwarze Haare und schwerlidrige Augen. "Ist was?", keifte Beatrix L'Etrange. Dann gurrte sie: "Es war nicht böse gemeint, Voldi. Ich finde dich süß." Und sie zwinkerte. "Oookaaayyy", sagte Volldermord langsam, "Schon klar." Der weißhäutige schluckte nervös. Dass Beatrix ihn heiß fand, war kein Geheimnis, aber ihre Übereifer ging ihm gehörig auf den Keks.

"Jedenfalls" Er holte tief Luft. "Was ich sagen wollte, ist: Alle scheinen der Meinung zu sein, dass wir Henry Polter überfallen müssen, wenn er seine Wohnung in der Privatenstraße Nummer Fünf ähm Vier verlässt." Volldermord schnappte sich einen Edding und umkreiste diese Idee mehrere Male.

"Voldi", sagte Beatrix und strahlte. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch, denn Worte konnten ihr Verlangen nach Nähe (körperlicher oder seelischer?) nicht zum Ausdruck bringen. "Ich möchte gerne diesen Auftrag ausführen: Ich will dem klitzekleinen Baby Polter seinen Hals umdrehen."

Volldermord machte gerade den Mund auf, um zu antworten, als von unten eine Stimme ertönte, die sang: "Im Radio ist ein Kücken. Im Radio ist ein Kücken. Und das Kücken macht Piep und das Kücken macht Piep. Im Radio ist eine Henne. Im Radio ist eine Henne. Und die Henne macht Goack und das Kücken macht Piep und das Kücken macht Piep..."

Volldermord brüllte: "Wer hat Öliwander ein Liederbuch gegeben?" "Ähm, ich war's", meldete sich Pieter und wurde tomatenrot. Der Dunkle Lord brüllte: "Dann nimm's ihm ab! Herrgott noch mal!" Pieter raste aus dem Raum, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. PUPS! "Und du, Snake, hörst auf, auf dem Kissen herumzurutschen!", brüllte Volldermord den schwarzhaarigen an. "Sorry, hab nicht widerstehen können", nuschelte Snake.

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte, murmelte: "Ihr seid doch alle Deppen" und wandte sich an die schwarzhaarige Frau. "Auch wenn ich deinen Blutdurst noch so anregend finde, niemand außer mir selbst tötet Henry Polter", erklärte er. Beatrix senkte den Kopf und sah auf ihren Schoss. Entweder weil sie traurig war oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, sie Angry Birds auf ihrem Smartphone spielte.

Volldermord erklärte: "Da ich denselben Stab wie Polter habe, brauche ich einen anderen. Na, wer meldet sich freiwillig?" Eigentlich hatte der Lord seinen Zauberstab verlegt, aber das mussten die Deppeather ja nicht wissen. Seine Anhänger starrten ihn so entsetzt an, als habe er sie gerade allesamt gefeuert. "So viele Freiwillige", meinte Volldermord, "Da werden wir wohl ,Die Reise zum Blocksberg' spielen müssen, um zu entscheiden, wer blechen muss."

Bei diesem uralten Spiel wird ein Stuhl weniger aufgestellt als Teilnehmer da sind (Snake schmiss den Stuhl mit dem Furzkissen weg). Alle Teilnehmer rennen um den Stuhlkreis herum. Sobald die Musik abbricht, setzten sich alle hin. Derjenige, der keinen Stuhl erwischt hat, hat verloren.

"Lucy Mafloy hat geloost!", krakelte Beatrix, die sich auf einem Stuhl rekelte, am Ende des Spiels und zeigte triumphierend mit dem Zeigefinger auf den blondhaarigen. Lucy ballte vor Empörung die Fäuste. Das war mehr als nur ungerecht. Dies war sein Haus und er verlor das Spiel in seinem Haus!

Volldermord sagte eisig: "Los Lucy, gib mir deinen Stab." Er starrte ihn fordernd an. Widerstand war zwecklos. Lucy Mafloy nahm seinen Zauberstab und reichte ihn schlotternd dem Dunklen Lord. "Woraus besteht er?", fragte der weißhäutige Zauberer und besah sich den Stab genau. Lucy stotterte: "U-u-u-ulme u-u-und Dra-dra-drachenherzfaser."

Volldermord nickte nur und wedelte mit Lucys Stab. Eine Frau schwebte über den Tisch. Sie war in Klopapier eingewickelt und mit Farbe bemalt worden. Außerdem schien sie bewusstlos. Der Lord erklärte: "Dies ist Chatty Burbitch. Eine Freundin der Muddel und große Verfechterin der Schwammblüter. Sie meint, Zauberer sollten diese Diebe ihres Wissens akzeptieren." "Niemals!", schrieen die Deppeather im Chor und Beatrix murmelte: "Quelle salope."

Volldermord rief aufsehenerregend: "Passt auf, Leute! Ich verzaubere die jetzt. Abrakadabra simsalabim. Hat nicht geklappt. Astala vista baby. Astala vista. Abrakadabra vista." Snake fragte: "Leute, was versucht der Kerl jetzt die ganze Zeit?" Beatrix lehnte sich zu ihm und meinte: "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, er versucht sie umzubringen. Vielleicht..."

In diesem Moment rief Volldermord: "Avada Kedavra!" ZAWUSCH! Grünes Licht blitzte auf, dann knallte Chatty Burbitch - BUMM! - auf die Tischplatte. Ihre Augen waren glasig. Sie war tot. "Ha!", jubelte der Dunkle Lord, "Wie hab ich das gemacht?" Er klatschte in die Hände wie jemand, der sich von seinen Fans bejubeln lässt. "Toll, Voldi! Toll, Voldi! Toll, Voldi!"

"Ja, super", meinten die Deppeather matt und machten alle Anstandsklatschen, um nicht ungehobelt zu wirken. Durch den Lärm war Naomi, die drei Meter lange, zahme Schlange von Volldermord, angelockt worden. Sie glitt langsam auf den Tisch und zischte. Ihre Augen taxierten die tote Frau und sie schlängelte sich auf sie zu, um sie zu fressen.

"Nein! Naomi, ich hab dich doch auf Diät gesetzt!", brüllte Volldermord empört, "Du sollst doch schön brav deine Zucchini fressen. Naomi, bleib gefälligst stehen!" Doch die Schlange achtete nicht auf ihren Herrn und Meister, und schlang mit einigen gewaltigen Bissen Chatty Burbitch herunter.


End file.
